To Shine in the Layer!: Mao's Story
by Daijin
Summary: Made grammatical changes to Parts 1-4. Part 5 in progress. Sorry for the wait!
1. Part 1

To Shine in the Layer! 

Mao's Story

__

Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored Gaiden

By D. Cooper

daijin26@hotmail.com

__

Author's Note: "Gaiden" is the Japanese word meaning "side story". This fanfic is a side story to my previous (and first!) Angelic Layer fanfic, Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored_. Although not necessary, it would help to read the first fanfic as there are references to it in this one that connect the two together. _Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored_ is posted here at Fanfiction.net as well. _To Shine in the Layer!_ takes place after _Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored_. Hope you enjoy. _

Madoka was looking over Mao's parameters on her Angelic Layer laptop computer. Everything seemed normal. However, Madoka was troubled. She knew that Mao was a well-made Angel. Her sister Alice was one of the best Angel makers around, so it wasn't Mao. The problem had to lie somewhere else. Was it with Madoka herself?

Madoka sat there, eyes squinted, as she stared hard at the monitor in front of her, deep in thought. She was actually more looking past the words and numbers on the screen and focusing on her reflection as it stared back at her with the same penetrating gaze; as if she were trying to look within herself for the answer. She knew it was there, but Madoka just didn't know how to get to it.

She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, a look of concentration etched onto her face. _What is it about Misaki and Hatoko that makes them so good,_ thought Madoka. She chuckled a little to herself, a sly smile forming on her lips. _Not just good. Great. They both do things with their Angels I never thought possible! _

Madoka still could not believe the match between Misaki and Hatoko she had watched weeks ago. It took place during the week of registration of this year's Angelic Layer tournament. Misaki had set it up for them in an attempt to keep Hatoko from quitting Angelic Layer. Misaki had managed to gather all of the top Deuses, Madoka included, in order to convince Hatoko not to leave. 

Hatoko was convinced to stay. Then Misaki and Hatoko had their match. A promise kept between two close friends. It was a spectacular battle! Madoka had never witnessed such an intense match before. 

__

Could I ever be as good as them? Madoka asked herself. She knew that a part of it was that she did Angelic Layer for the wrong reasons. At first it was just for glory. With her first Angel Umpyo, Madoka wanted to show the world of Angelic Layer that she was the best. At the same time, Alice wanted to prove that her Angel was the best ever created. Then, two years ago, she faced Hatoko and Suzuka in the Layer for the first time.

Hatoko was a four-year-old kindergartner at the time. How could anyone so young have a chance? Hatoko proved Madoka wrong by defeating Umpyo. That's when the sisters made their second mistake. 

They fought for revenge.

They discarded Umpyo and created Mao. Mao was to be Madoka's tool of retribution in which to reclaim her lost honor from Hatoko. No one could stand in her way. Until she met…

Suzuhara Misaki.

True, Madoka had more experience in Angelic Layer than Misaki did. But so blind in her quest of reprisal against Hatoko that she and Alice resorted to cheating. They secretly implanted a mini-signal scrambler on Hikaru to cut off Misaki's brainwave signals, stopping them from reaching Hikaru and making her sluggish and unresponsive.

Misaki overcame it. She experienced a great deal of trouble controlling Hikaru, but her will was so strong that Hikaru was able to respond to her Deus' commands. And in the end, Misaki won. Madoka and Alice could not believe it. How was it possible?

There was one difference between Misaki and Madoka on that day. Madoka only fought for herself. Misaki fought with and for Hikaru; her love her Angel was her strength.

Madoka had learned a valuable lesson that day. Misaki reminded her of the most important thing about Angelic Layer. Misaki's words remained with her since that day she first heard them.

__

"In Angelic Layer, anyone can shine with their Angel!"

Madoka may have lost the match, but she gained new insight. Because of Misaki, Madoka was reminded of the true purpose of Angelic Layer, to do your best and shine with your Angel no matter what. Madoka learned that the path of vengeance was wrong. But now, she had to find her way onto the right path.

Madoka looked over next to her laptop where she had put Mao. Mao sat there, with her eyes closed, as if in meditation. Madoka smiled a little and picked up Mao. She studied Mao while thoughts still raced through her mind, still trying to find her answer. How to become a great Deus with this Angel she held in her hands. At that moment, Madoka remembered what Hatoko had said when she finally was convinced to stay in Angelic Layer. With tears in her eyes, Hatoko had looked down at Suzuka and said:

__

"Suzuka! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! You are a part of me! We belong together, win or lose!"

"'You are a part of me…'" Madoka muttered to herself, pondering the meaning of those words. Hatoko felt that Suzuka was a part of her. Not just a doll. Was that the answer? It was so simple. Could that really be the solution? 

And even if it was, Madoka didn't know how to go about it. 

"Onesan?"

Madoka came out of her deep realm of thought at the sound of her sister's voice. She turned to see Alice standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Alice looked worried.

"Daijoubu, onesan? You look troubled," asked Alice.

Madoka relaxed more in her chair and smiled. "I'm alright. Just doing some thinking."

Alice walked into her older sister's room and went over to Madoka. She looked down at Madoka with concern on her face. "Hmm. I'll say. You've been sitting here like this for the past hour."

"Nani?" said Madoka. She didn't realize so much time had passed. 

Alice patted Madoka on the shoulder and went to sit on her sister's bed. She then patted her hand a spot on the bed next to her. "Come, onesan. Let's talk. Maybe I can help."

Madoka wasn't so sure. "I don't think this is something you can help me with, Alice."

Alice just smiled. "You never know until you try!"

With a sigh of defeat and a smile on her face, Madoka left her chair and sat down on Alice's left side. With them both sitting, Madoka had to look down at her sister in order to look her in the eyes. 

"So tell me, what's been on your mind?" asked Alice.

Madoka hung her head down slightly. "I…I think it's me."

Alice lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Madoka sighed and leaned back until she was lying flat on her bed, hands folded underneath her head for support. It helped to loosen the tension in her. 

"I've been trying to figure out what I'm missing to become a better Deus," said Madoka.

Alice mimicked her older sibling's position on the bed, lying herself beside Madoka. Both girls stared up at the bedroom ceiling as they spoke.

"I see," said Alice. "Do you have some idea at least of what it could be?"

Madoka's voice took on a sad tone. "No. And I don't know how to find out either."

Madoka switched her hands' position from under her head to lay them on her stomach. Instinctively, Alice did the same with her own hands simultaneously. 

"Ever since I lost to Misaki," Madoka continued, "I learned from her that doing Angelic Layer for revenge is not right. That was my biggest mistake."

After saying that, Madoka felt a warm sensation in her right hand. She looked to see that Alice's left hand held it firm. She turned her head to see Alice staring right into her eyes.

"_Our _biggest mistake," Alice corrected. Alice knew that they made that mistake together and refused to allow her sister to wear the mantle of guilt alone. It shrouded over the both of them.

Madoka gave Alice's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Our mistake." She looked back up at the ceiling. "However, even though I've left my hatred behind me, I still don't know what to do." Madoka let out a sigh of anguish. "It's very frustrating."

Alice sat up, and with a small hop, got off the bed. She turned back to her sister who was still with her back on her bed.

"I think the key to your answer lies with Misaki," said Alice.

Madoka sat up in surprise at hearing that. "What made you say that?"

Alice brought her hand up to hold her chin in thought. "I've been doing some thinking myself. And looking back, I realize the one thing about her that makes her different from us."

"And what would that be?"

"Misaki loves her Angel." 

"As does Hatoko." 

Alice looked at her sister quizzically. "Hatoko?"

Madoka got off her bed and stood before the younger Fujisaki. "I was thinking the same thing as you before you came in here. About Misaki and Hatoko. But could it be that easy an answer?"

Alice crossed her arms. "Sometimes the most obvious answer is the answer."

Madoka was still unsure about this. "I don't know."

Alice smiled. "Well, it's late now and you need some sleep. The answer will come to you. You'll find your way. I know you can."

Madoka returned a smile. "Arigato, Alice. You've helped me more than you know."

Alice just hugged Madoka. "That's what sisters are for, right?"

Madoka grinned. "You're right. Come on, let's get some sleep."

As Madoka changed and got into her bed, Alice proceeded to leave the room when she turned to her sister. "I believe in you. I always have! Oyasumi, onesan."

Madoka smiled at her sister. "Arigato. Oyasumi, imouto-chan."

Alice left the room closing the door behind her, after which Madoka turned out the light near her bed and went to sleep. And as Madoka slept, Mao now had her eyes open and watched over her. 

To be continued…

__ __


	2. Part 2

To Shine in the Layer! 

Mao's Story

Part 2

__

Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored Gaiden

By D. Cooper

Madoka woke up the next morning well rested. The talk with Alice the previous night gave her more to think about, but at the same time, perplexed her all the more. She knew Misaki loved her Angel more than anything. However, Mao was just a doll to Madoka. How could she love a mere object? 

Madoka was jarred from her thoughts when the delicious aroma of food began to tantalize her sense of smell. "Mmm…must be breakfast!" Madoka said to herself. She got out of bed and prepared herself for the new day. After she was ready, Madoka was about to leave her room to go downstairs when she noticed Mao still sitting on the desk next to her laptop where she left her last night. 

She picked up Mao. "Don't worry, I will do my best to become a better Deus." 

Then she realized what she just did. She was talking to a doll. Madoka mentally berated herself for such childish behavior and put Mao back down on her desk. _What was I thinking? As if Mao could hear me!_ With that, Madoka went downstairs.

Alice was already eating when she saw Madoka come to the table. She looked up from her food to address her older sister.

"Ohayo, onesan," said Alice.

"Ohayo," Madoka responded. She looked over the layout of food on the table. It all looked delicious. She then looked at her sister and smiled. "I'm surprised that there's still some left for me!"

Alice was in the middle of chewing her food when Madoka said that. She almost choked but was able to clear her throat. "Hey! What are you trying to say!"

Madoka just laughed. "Just kidding!" She started to put food on her plate while still laughing at her sibling's reaction.

"Hmph! Well, see if I make breakfast for you again!" Alice pouted.

Madoka was shocked. "You made this?" She tasted the food and her surprise grew even more when she discovered that it was good. "Mmmm! Oishii! You didn't tell me you could cook, Alice!"

Alice gave Madoka a sly grin. "You never asked!" Alice ate some more food before speaking again. "So, any closer to finding your answer?"

Madoka knew what Alice was talking about. "No. It seems the more I look, the more lost I become."

Alice heard the anguish in her sister's voice. "Onesan, you will find what you seek. I think you're just trying too hard. It will come to you. I know it will."

Madoka sighed heavily. "But when? The tournament begins in only a few days! If I don't…" Madoka stopped herself in mid-sentence. "Maybe I shouldn't even bother with competing in the tournament."

Alice slammed her hands on the table, her green eyes filled with anger. "Don't you dare quit, Madoka! That's not why I created Mao!"

Madoka did not appreciate her younger sister shouting at her. "You have no right to talk to me that way!"

"I have every right!"

Both girls stopped for the moment, allowing the anger within the both of them to cool down. Alice sat back down and spoke more calmly.

"Onesan. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Hearing you say that you were giving up just upset me a little."

Madoka chuckled. "A little upset?"

"Okay, okay! I was mad at you!" said Alice. "However, I'm not going to forgive you for saying such a thing in the first place! Now listen to me, Madoka. When I made Mao for you, I did it at the time for two reasons. 

"The first one was to prove that I was the best at making Angels. But now I know that foolish pride was not a very good reason. But the second reason was because I believed in you, onesan. And still do. I know that you can become great in Angelic Layer. You and Mao together."

Madoka just sat there in silence staring at Alice, taking in all that was said to her.

Alice left her seat and walked over to her sister, placing a hand on Madoka's shoulder. "Maybe you should go for a walk. It's a great day. Maybe it would help to be alone for awhile. Being cooped up in here is doing you no good."

Madoka knew Alice was right. Maybe it would help her. "Alright. But let me help you clear the table first. It's the least I could do since you made me breakfast."

Alice smiled. "No need for that. I can handle it. You've got something more important to worry about…yourself!"

"Okay! I may be gone for some time," said Madoka.

"Take all the time you need," Alice said.

Madoka just nodded and left the house. Alice tended to the dishes as her thoughts dwelled on her sister. She had never seen Madoka so troubled before and it bothered her. It troubled her because she could not do more for her sister. Alice let out a deep sigh and looked at the front door from which Madoka had left the house.

"Onesan…" whispered Alice.

***

Madoka strolled through a nearby park close to her house. There was a gentle wind blowing and the sky was clear. The trees and grass were their brightest green, birds sang and squirrels ran around doing the things that squirrels do. Madoka took in a deep breath of the crisp morning air and enjoyed the feeling of fresh air entering her lungs. _Alice was right! This was a great idea!_

Madoka noticed a secluded tree that stood near the lake of the park. It seemed like a good place to be alone with her thoughts for awhile. She went over to the tree and took in the scenery. The sunlight played off the surface of the lake, which made it sparkle like liquid crystal.

Then Madoka had an idea. _Hmm…it's been sometime since I've done it. It's the perfect spot for it. Why not? _With that, Madoka took a defensive stance. She inhaled deeply a couple of times and then went into her practice routine for her Kung-Fu.

Her motions were slow and deliberate. She moved with grace and beauty. Occasionally, Madoka would incorporate a few, quick strikes into her movements. Physically, it helped to relieve the tension within her body from all the stress she had been going through recently. 

Mentally and spiritually, it was a great help as well. Madoka's mind was away from her problem in Angelic Layer. She was completely focused on the moment now. It helped a great deal that her mind was elsewhere, away from Angelic Layer, even if for only a moment. 

Madoka continued her routine of smooth motions mixed with fast, well timed strikes. Madoka was totally absorbed in her "dance". She finished her routine with a beautiful jumping spin kick with her right leg. After landing, she stood perfectly still, letting her breathing rate return to normal and enjoyed the feeling of her worked muscles. _I have to remember to do that more often! I needed that!_

Madoka was brought out of her inner thoughts when she heard someone applauding her. She turned to its source and was surprised to see who her admirer was.

"A very beautiful exposition, Madoka-san! It was an honor to have observed it!" said her admirer.

"Sai…Saitou Kaede!" said Madoka, eyes wide in astonishment.

Kaede simply gave Madoka her famous smile.

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

To Shine in the Layer!

Mao's Story

Part 3

__

Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored Gaiden

By D. Cooper

Madoka came out of her surprised state and became annoyed; she had wanted to be alone. She narrowed her green eyes at Kaede.

"How long have you been watching?" asked Madoka.

Kaede smoothed out the folds in her dress. "Long enough to watch you practice. I must say that I am very impressed."

Madoka leaned up against the tree and folded her arms. She looked down to the grass at her feet.

"Arigato," Madoka said flatly.

Kaede could tell that something was bothering Madoka. "I'm sorry! I must have disturbed you! I can see that you want to be alone. I'll go now."

As Kaede turned to leave, Madoka noticed that Kaede looked a little sad as she was leaving. This made Madoka feel a little bad for shunning her away like that. 

"Wait, Kaede-san!" Madoka called out.

Kaede stopped in her tracks and turned back.

"It's okay," said Madoka. "I was done anyway. Come, join me."

Kaede was still unsure. She really did not want to impose any further. "Please, Madoka-san. I don't want to…" She was interrupted when she felt the hand of the raven-haired girl on her shoulder. 

"Please," Madoka said with a small smile. 

Kaede smiled back and decided to stay. They sat under the tree together. Kaede let out a sigh of relief. 

"Ah! This spot is so beautiful! I love coming here!" said Kaede.

Madoka just looked at her. "I've take it you've been here before?"

Kaede smiled "Oh, yes! I always come here on days like this! It's so peaceful. Usually no one is here, that is why I happened in on your practice! I was surprised to see you here!"

Madoka laughed a little. "That means I should be apologizing for taking your spot!"

Now it was Kaede's turn to laugh. "Ha! Ha! It's quite all right! I don't own it. Besides, I don't mind the company." 

Madoka smiled a little at Kaede's last comment. Then her eyes went wide for a moment when she noticed that Kaede had Buranshe with her. She had overlooked that somehow and decided to ask about that.

"I see you have Buranshe with you. Were you on your way to practice?" 

"No. It was a beautiful day so I wanted to enjoy it with Buranshe!" answered Kaede as she hugged her Angel against her cheek.

Madoka took on a skeptical look. "You take your Angel out for walks? What for? She's just a doll!"

Kaede glared at the other girl. "It is because you think that way that you will never become one with Mao!"

Madoka quickly became angry. "How dare you say that! Who do you think you are!"

Kaede remained calm and just looked Madoka sternly in the eye. "Your anger will not solve your problem; it only serves to conceal it." Kaede adjusted her glasses. "I thought you may have learned something from your match with Misaki."

Madoka gasped in astonishment at the mention of Misaki. It seemed that everything always goes back to that girl. Madoka calmed down a little. Maybe, just maybe, Kaede was on to something. Madoka had nothing to lose at this point, so she decided to talk with Kaede more.

"Actually, I did learn something from Misaki that day." 

"And what was that?" 

"That Angelic Layer should be fun," Madoka said, smiling a little at the memory of the day that Misaki had told her this. "But there was one more thing she told me that I'll never forget." Madoka closed her eyes. "She said 'In Angelic Layer, anyone can shine with their Angel'." Madoka opened her eyes when she was done to see Kaede smiling at her.

"Hmm…" said Kaede. "For one so new to Angelic Layer, Misaki is full of wisdom." Kaede's face became more serious. "She is right. Anyone _can_ shine with their Angel."

Madoka became sad at hearing that. "But…I want to shine too."

Kaede put a hand on Madoka's shoulder to comfort her. "You will."

Madoka looked at Kaede with sad eyes. "But how? I've been trying to think of how, but…I just…I just can't…"

"It's all right." Kaede said. "You just have to start from the basics again. First of all, one thing you must always remember is that Deus and Angel are inseparable: an Angel is nothing with a Deus, a Deus nothing without an Angel." She looked at Buranshe and smiled. "The two need each other."

"What?" said Madoka, eyes gone wide. "Are you saying I need Mao? I don't need Mao!" She pointed to herself. "Mao needs _me_!" She had a cocky grin on her face.

"Really?" said Kaede, a hint of amusement in her voice. "All right, then. So you agree that without a Deus, an Angel is incapable of moving and acting on its own, right?"

Madoka crossed her arms and nodded in full agreement. Kaede tried her best not to chuckle since she knew what was next to come.

"So tell me, Madoka-san. Without Mao, would it be possible for you to participate in _Angelic _Layer?" Kaede suppressed a laugh. 

Madoka caught the emphasis put on the word "Angelic". She felt foolish. "Oh, um! I guess that I couldn't, huh?" Her face blushed to reveal her embarrassment.

Kaede laughed a little. "Glad I could make my point. Now you understand the most basic concept of Angelic Layer. But, on this most basic level, anyone can be a Deus. All one needs is an Angel. However…" Kaede's glasses gleamed. "To become great in Angelic Layer, a Deus must form a bond with their Angel. A bond where Deus and Angel become one. 

"Every triumph, every defeat, through all struggles in the Layer, the Deus must realize that they experience these _with _their Angel. A Deus must believe in themselves completely and, at the same time, believe that their Angel has what it takes to make it in Angelic Layer. 

"This kind of Deus, a True Deus if you will, are rare. These are the ones that are truly one with their Angels. They are the ones that shine in the Layer. Misaki is a True Deus: she fights not alone but with Hikaru. And Hikaru always does her best for Misaki."

Kaede took a deep breath before continuing. "Suzuhara Misaki is definitely a True Deus. Because of her love for Hikaru, she has accomplished things that others could only dream of! She is a great asset to Angelic Layer."

"As are you, Kaede-san," replied Madoka.

Kaede blushed at the compliment. "Arigato."

"No, I really mean it! You are a True Deus too! It's obvious that you love Buranshe! And you're great in Angelic Layer!"

Kaede was hiding her face a little due to the fact that she was really blushing now from all of Madoka's praise. Madoka noticed this and smiled to herself.

"Please tell me. How did you become a True Deus? How did you become one with Buranshe?"

"Well, it was a few years ago, when Angelic Layer was new. It was around Christmas time and my father was away on business. I was home with our maid." Kaede's head went down a little, her face getting a bit sadder. "You see, I have no mother. She died some time ago."

Madoka was shocked. "Oh, Kaede-san! Gomen nasai!"

Kaede just showed her famous smile. "It is alright! It was a long time ago. Anyway, my father sent me a Christmas gift while on his business trip. It was a giant penguin doll! But, there was something else that came with it. It was tied to the back of the penguin and the ribbon came loose. I heard something hit the floor. It was an Angel Egg.

"As per the instructions, I opened my Angel Egg while in the bathtub. I removed my 'newborn' from the Egg and just held it. While looking at it, I realized that it was it was just like me, without a mother. I did not want it to be without a mother, to be alone. So, I took it upon myself to be its mother. And it was at that moment…" Kaede smiled and then kissed her Angel. "…that I named her Buranshe. She has been my child ever since."

Madoka was moved by Kaede's story. With the explanation of what a True Deus was and now the knowledge of Buranshe's origin, Madoka realized the one thing that was missing. The reason why she never loved Mao, why she was not, and could possibly never, be one with Mao.

"That was a beautiful story, Kaede-san. Thank you for sharing it with me. I think I understand now. I understand what you told me about being a True Deus. And now I also know why I couldn't be one with Mao. I…I…" Madoka stalled, unable to say what she had to.

Kaede became worried. "Madoka-san?"

"I didn't create Mao!" cried Madoka. "I wasn't the one who made her! I don't know the feeling of creating my Angel. I know that's what it is! My heart didn't go into making Mao!" Madoka clenched her hands into fist in anger at herself. "I can never be one with Mao!"

"You give up too easily, Madoka-san!" snapped Kaede.

"What?"

"Madoka-san, there is more than one way to go about becoming a True Deus. My story is just one way, one path. You must fine your own way. Just because you did not create Mao yourself, does not mean that you cannot become closer to her." Kaede winked. "You just have to make a slight detour!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, who did create Mao?" Kaede asked, already knowing the answer.

"My sister, Alice."

"Then she will be your way. To become a True Deus."

Madoka was confused. "But how can Alice help me?"

"That you'll have to discover on your own. But maybe the first thing you should do is ask your sister why she made Mao for you."

"She tells me that she created Mao for me because she believes I can become great in Angelic Layer." Madoka laughed. "But I know she tells me this to make me feel better."

Kaede became very displeased. "So you do not believe the words of your own sister?"

Madoka stood up. "I don't know what to believe in."

Kaede stood up as well. "You do not believe Alice because you lack faith in yourself. One more thing to remember: if you have no faith in yourself, then you can never have faith in your Angel. You will never shine."

Madoka just looked down to the grass at her feet. She knew Kaede was right and she was ashamed at her self-doubt. She looked up when she felt Kaede gently grabbing her shoulders. Madoka just gazed into Kaede's green eyes behind her glasses. They were gentle, caring eyes. Madoka could not help but smile.

"Madoka-san," began Kaede. "I would not have told you any of this if there was no hope for you. I know you can do it. So does your sister. But most important, you must believe in yourself. You and Mao will shine. I await that time for you!"

Madoka knew Kaede was being sincere. "Arigato gozaimasu. You've given me a lot to think about. I now see the path that lies before me. I only hope I can stay on it!"

Kaede just smiled. Madoka knew that she had much to ponder on now, thanks to Kaede. It was time for her to head home. 

"Thanks for everything, Kaede-san! I think I need to go home now and think on all of this."

Kaede nodded. "You should do that. And Madoka-san?

"Yes?"

"Please, just call me Kaede!"

Madoka laughed. "Only if you just call me Madoka!"

Kaede laughed too. "I will."

"Hey, Kaede! I just realized that I never told you what my problem was, but you knew! How did you know?

"You know I watch all of the matches, Madoka! And I observe and analyze the Deuses. I knew of your problem for sometime now. Hoping that you would find a way to overcome it."

"But why would you care?" Madoka asked.

"You are a fellow Deus," answered Kaede. "And I would like nothing more than to see you reach your full potential."

Madoka could do nothing but smile at that point. She bowed to Kaede and headed home. Kaede stayed for a moment under the tree. She looked at Buranshe in her hands and smiled at her.

"It is said that a Deus puts their soul into their Angel. Mao is lucky, Buranshe. When the time comes, when Madoka believes, Mao will have two souls within her."

***

Madoka made it back home and went upstairs to her room. As she walked past Alice's room, she stopped to look in. Alice was lying on her bed reading. Madoka knocked on the door. Alice turned her head towards the door when she heard the knock to see her sister.

"Onesan, you're back. How do you feel? Did going out help?"

Madoka went to sit on Alice's bed. "Yeah it did. Thanks for the idea."

"No problem!" said Alice.

Madoka went silent for a moment. "Alice, do you really think I can be better in Angelic Layer?"

Alice smiled. "Oh, onesan! You never listen to me! Of course I do! Why do you think you are the only one I allow to use my Angels! It is my hope, my greatest dream, that you will one day go all the way in Angelic Layer with Mao, the Angel I made with my own hands for you and only you!"

Madoka held back tears she felt coming out. "Arigato, Alice." She kissed her sister on the forehead and left for her own room. Alice went back to reading with a smile on her face.

Madoka sat on her own bed and laid back on it to relax. She looked over to her desk and saw Mao where she left her. She grabbed Mao and laid back on her bed. Madoka looked at Mao in her hands.

__

So, Alice made you just for me. Because she really does believe in me. Can I do it? Can I really become a…True Deus?

Madoka smiled. "I will try my best for you, Alice. I…I won't let you down."

She realized that she was talking to Mao again, but this time, she didn't scold herself for it. It felt awkward to her, but if she was to become a True Deus, perhaps this was a part of it.

"For Alice, Mao. Let's do it for Alice."

Madoka put Mao back down on her desk. The tournament was only a few days away. She had much to do and much to prepare in the coming days. But she vowed to herself that she would be ready. 

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

To Shine in the Layer!

Mao's Story

Part 4

__

Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored Gaiden

By D. Cooper

"Mmmm, Oujirou-sama!" 

Alice was mumbling in her sleep. She had a smile on her face as she enjoyed her dream of her and Oujirou together until…

THUMP! HEE-YAH! THUMP! 

Alice shot one eye open as she was rudely awakened by the sudden noise. She was not pleased and hoped that the racket would end. Eventually it did, so Alice gave a sigh of relief as she tried to settle herself back to sleep and to the dream she was having.

THUMP! THUMP! YAAHHH! 

This time both eyes shot open and Alice realized that she was not going to be able to get anymore sleep so she decided to get out of bed. 

"And it was such a good dream, too!" Alice said to herself, her face taking on a slight blush. Alice went to confront the source of the noise that ruined her dream without bothering to change out of her bedclothes.

***

"YAAHHH!" screamed Madoka as she put her all into a lunge punch that hit square into the sparring bag she was using. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Madoka was in a ready stance breathing heavily, sweat glistening on her forehead. Her gi clung to her body due to the amount of sweat she had produced and her hair was a bit tousled. Madoka had been practicing since early morning nearly non-stop. She was about to resume her exercise when she heard a loud voice from the doorway of the training room.

"Onesan!" called Alice. Madoka turned towards the doorway to see her younger sister standing there with her arms crossed. It looked as if Alice had just woken up and she seemed to be quite aggravated. The word "quite" a severe understatement.

"Ohayo, Alice," said Madoka. "You're up early."

Alice glared at her sister hard. "You gave me no choice, Madoka! With all the noise you were making, how could I sleep!"

Madoka let a smirk form on her lips. "Hmm, I wonder if you're upset about being awakened so early…" she then casually folded her arms, "…or were you so suddenly taken away from your sweet dreams of your dear Oujirou-sama!" 

Alice's face became a very deep shade of red. "O…onesan! That's none of your business!"

Madoka laughed. She just loved getting her sister like that since it was so rare that an opportunity such as this one presented itself. Alice became even angrier at Madoka's laughter and grabbed a nearby towel and threw it at her.

Madoka easily caught the towel and used it to wipe away the perspiration that lingered on her face from the training. 

"Thanks for the towel! I was just going to ask you to toss it over to me!" Madoka said smoothly, a smirk on her lips. 

Alice noticed the smirk and let out a low growl of anger. She was still struggling to wake up, which was the only reason why Madoka was besting her like this. She would have to get back at Madoka later. 

"Anyway, you've been up early exercising for the last few days. It's been awhile since you've been at it so diligently. What's up with the sudden urge to practice?"

"For Angelic Layer," answered Madoka. "You made Mao so I can incorporate my Kung Fu into her fighting, right?"

"Of course." 

"Exactly. So I figured that if I went back to practicing my Kung Fu and improving myself, I can better use Mao in the upcoming tournament, which starts tomorrow."

Alice just looked at her with a surprised expression on her face. "Well, well, well! I'm very impressed, onesan! You figured that out all by yourself?" Alice had a near evil smirk on her face after saying that. 

"Are you trying to imply that I lack the ability to figure things out on my own?" asked Madoka.

"Oh no, onesan! I would never imply such a thing!" said Alice in a mock innocent tone. She was trying very hard to suppress her laughter.

"Is that so?" said Madoka. As she walked out of the training room, Madoka whipped her towel at Alice as she passed her.

Alice barely had time to dodge. "Hey!" 

Madoka laughed. "Well, I'm done with my exercise for the day. I'm going to go wash up and head over to the Piffle Princess. I've got to practice with Mao now."

"You've really been working hard, onesan. I've never seen you so dedicated. Perhaps your talk with Kaede really did help you."

Madoka smiled at the memory of her impromptu meeting with Kaede by the lake. She had learned quite a bit about herself that day and now had a better idea of how to improve herself in Angelic Layer. Madoka looked at Alice and remembered what Kaede said about her:

__

"Then she will be your way to become a True Deus."

Madoka still did not know what Kaede meant by that or what role Alice would play in her quest to shine in the Layer. But she had a feeling that she would find out when the time was right.

"Onesan?"

Madoka was brought out of thoughts by the sound of her sister's voice. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. Well, let me wash up and get going." She put her hand on Alice's shoulder. "I'm sorry for waking you." Madoka headed into the bathroom.

"Wait, onesan." Alice called out. "Have a good practice with Mao today. You better take care of her! You got that?"

Madoka knew that this was Alice's way of being nice to her. "I will. I promise. You just go back to bed and enjoy your dreams of _Oujirou-sama_!" Madoka imitated the way Alice always said his name when she swooned over him. That was the last straw for Alice.

"MA-DO-KA!"

Madoka laughed hysterically as she ran into the bathroom and slid the door closed. She loved getting her sister like that.

***

Madoka arrived at the Piffle Princess and quickly found an empty practice Layer. She put on the headset and threw Mao into the Layer. As she passed through the barrier of the Layer, Mao sprang to life and landed with ease. 

"Okay, let's get started," Madoka said. Mao was set into motion and began performing a series of basic punches and kicks. "Hmm…so far, so good." 

She continued her practice with Mao, incorporating more complex moves as she went on. Madoka did not rush the practice like she normally would; she took her time and concentrated on how it felt to move Mao. She kept track of when Mao felt stiff doing some moves and when the catgirl executed others smoothly. Madoka slowly learned more about the strengths and weaknesses of her Angel. 

Mao's exercise went on for a good ten minutes when her Deus decided to stop. Madoka picked up Mao, looked her over and smiled. "I really regret not ever practicing with Mao before. Now I'm getting to know her a little better." 

She examined her Angel more closely. "Hmm. She was a little stiff today. I'll have to get Alice to fix that." As Madoka was busy inspecting her Angel, she was unaware of another Deus approaching her. 

"Fujisaki Madoka, what a surprise to see you here," the unknown Deus said. 

Madoka eyes went wide as she heard the familiar voice of a certain little girl. As she turned to greet the voice, she found herself looking into the face of the "Rising Goddess".

"Kobayashi Hatoko! W…what are you doing here?" asked Madoka.

Hatoko smiled. "To practice, why else?"

Madoka laughed nervously. "Of course!"

"But the real question is why you're here," said Hatoko. "All the times I've come here, I have never seen you here."

"I've only been coming here the last couple of days. I've decided to start over with Mao."

"That's good. Mao is a good Angel. It would have been a shame if she were to lose you."

Madoka was shocked to hear this from Hatoko. "A…arigato, Kobayashi-san."

Hatoko shook her head. "Please, just Hatoko. You needn't be so formal with me."

Madoka smiled. "All right. But then, I insist you call me by my first name." She extended her right hand to Hatoko.

"Agreed, Madoka!" 

The two girls shook hands. Madoka felt as if a burden was lifted from her heart. It was as if she and Hatoko were starting over now. But, Madoka still had something to get off her chest.

"Hatoko, I want to apologize for the way I was towards you. I was always after you for revenge for defeating me and never gave you the proper respect you have earned in Angelic Layer. I'm very sorry." Madoka bowed deeply to Hatoko.

The kindergartner was not expecting Madoka's apology or her gesture of humbleness. "Apology accepted."

Madoka came up from the bow. "I feel much better now. I'm glad we can be friends now."

Hatoko's face wore a slightly puzzled expression. "You've changed, Madoka. For the better, I must say. I am curious to know what sparked this in you."

Madoka answered in one word. "Misaki."

Hatoko smiled. "I should have known! That girl has no idea how much she inspires others. She's so humble!"

"You have also inspired me Hatoko," Madoka said smiling.

This time, it was Hatoko who was surprised. "I…I have?"

"You and Misaki are both great Deuses. I've had an entire year to think about things. About why I've only gone so far in Angelic Layer. I've learned that it was wrong to do Angelic Layer for revenge. In doing that, I lost sight of its true purpose. I'm trying now to find my way again.

"You and Misaki are my inspiration of what it means to be a great Deus, a True Deus. I too want to shine in the Layer. And so, I'm trying my best to improve myself."

Hatoko was impressed. "I commend you, Madoka! You have come such a long way in a short period of time."

Madoka was flattered by Hatoko's comment. Then she noticed Hatoko reaching into the bag she was carrying and taking out Suzuka. 

"Let's test Mao's skills in real combat," said Hatoko.

Madoka was unsure of the idea. "I…I don't know…if I'm ready to go up against you and Suzuka now!"

"You never know until you try! Besides, it's just practice. Better to find out now than later on in a real fight."

Madoka conceded to the point. "Okay. Let's do it."

Hatoko nodded and sat down in the seat facing Madoka. She put on the headset and threw Suzuka into the Layer. "I must warn you that I won't go easy on you, Madoka."

"Fine by me," answered Madoka. She was trying very hard to conceal her nervousness. 

***

Hatoko did not hesitate and sent Suzuka at Mao with blinding speed. The lightning fast Angel unleashed a flurry of punches at her feline opponent. Madoka barely managed to get Mao to avoid the attack and then countered with her own. 

Though not as fast as Suzuka, Mao did have her Kung Fu; she executed her moves quickly and fluidly, one attack seamlessly flowing into the next. This kept Suzuka on the defensive.

Hatoko noticed a difference in Mao's fighting. _Madoka's technique has improved since we last fought! She is much more in synch with Mao now!_

Madoka, meanwhile, was in stern concentration as she pressed Mao's attack. _I'm doing better than I thought I would! I actually have Hatoko defending. But how long can I keep this up?_

Suzuka had been blocking and dodging Mao's assault, waiting for the perfect moment to make her move. It came when the catgirl delivered a high kick. Suzuka ducked under the kick and used that brief moment to hit Mao with a quick knee to the stomach.

Mao stumbled back from the blow. She recovered but did not have time to come back at Suzuka; the dark clad Angel was already in her face, a blur of limbs flying! Mao could not keep up with the onslaught. For every attack she blocked, another immediately hit Mao. There was no sign of Suzuka letting up.

Madoka could no longer take losing like this. "I give up, Hatoko! You…you win."

Hatoko halted Suzuka's attack. "What?"

Madoka picked up Mao. "I…I can't win. I can't beat you."

Hatoko could not believe what she was hearing. "I never thought I would hear this kind of talk from you."

"That's because I've changed," said Madoka. "I no longer try to use anger to hide from the truth. And the truth is that you're better than me." Madoka hung her head in shame. "You always have been."

"Then what's the point of you being in Angelic Layer if you believe that?" Hatoko's voice was lined with anger.

Madoka had no answer. Hatoko picked up Suzuka from the practice Layer, left her chair and walked over to the older girl. "Do you really think that Suzuka and I started out strong? You have no idea how hard we worked to get where we are now. It's not easy when everyone kept telling me that I couldn't possibly be any good in Angelic Layer because I'm so young!

"I had to ignore all of that! I had to look inside myself and believe that Suzuka and I could do it. It was tough in the beginning. I lost my share of battles; each loss hurting me more than the last. I almost began to believe what everyone was saying. That maybe I was too young, too small. 

"But my desire to be great with Suzuka pushed me onward. This is how I have gotten to where I am now."

Madoka was still looking down at the floor, still feeling too ashamed to look at Hatoko directly. She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Hatoko smiling at her.

"Madoka," Hatoko went on, "everyone loses sometimes. It's unavoidable. But winning, as well as losing, is what Angelic Layer is all about. As long as you do your best is all that matters and never let fear get the better of you."

"Fear?" asked Madoka.

Hatoko nodded. "It is at the most crucial moment in a battle that you must be strong and have courage. If at that moment you have fear in your heart, you will hesitate and you will lose."

Hatoko looked at Mao. "It would be a shame that such a good Angel would have a Deus that doesn't believe in her. A Deus that lets fear conquer her."

Hatoko started to walk out of the Piffle Princess when she stopped and turned back to Madoka. "But I know that Mao has a good Deus. I look forward to facing that Deus in the tournament. I know it will be a good fight."

"It will be," said Madoka gaining back some of her lost confidence. "I'll make sure of that!"

Hatoko smiled. "I know you will. Until next we meet, Madoka. And thanks for practicing with me."

Madoka bowed in gratitude and Hatoko returned the gesture and left. Madoka sat for a moment and considered all that Hatoko had told her. She had learned more about Angelic Layer in the last few days than she ever had in her entire time she has been a Deus. 

Between both Kaede and Hatoko, Madoka learned things that she knew she never would have found out on her own and learned a lot about herself at the same time; what she lacked as a Deus and how best to change that. 

Madoka was grateful to Kaede and Hatoko. Tomorrow would be the start of the tournament and Madoka wanted to show everyone that she had what it takes, that she could do it. She wanted to show Kaede and Hatoko that their faith in her was not misplaced. 

As she looked at Mao, Madoka remembered the most important thing tomorrow meant to her: it would be the first step to fulfilling Alice's dream:

__

"It is my hope, my greatest dream, that you will one day go all the way in Angelic Layer with Mao, the Angel I made with my own hands for you and only you!"

That, more than anything, would be the driving force to push Madoka forward in Angelic Layer. She brought Mao up for a closer look as the memory of what her sister told her echoed in her heart. And for the first time, Madoka looked at Mao not as a mere doll, not as a tool of retribution, but as something far more precious to her: a gift from her sister.

"All right, Mao! We've got more training to do if we're to win our first match tomorrow!"

Madoka resumed her practice with Mao even more determined than ever. She had a clear purpose now, a path to follow, a goal to reach; she was lost no longer. Alice's dream would come true, Madoka would make certain of that.

To be continued…


End file.
